Like the sea
by 7thRaven
Summary: Ich hasse es, dieses Gefühl. Diesen Punkt erreicht zu haben, an dem ich zu betrunken bin, um die Kontrolle über den Schmerz zu behalten – und noch nicht betrunken genug, um ihn zu vergessen...'


Hm... Irgendwie lässt mich der „Fluch der Karibik" nicht los... Also verzeiht mir dieses Machwerk. *_erröt_*

Diese Story entstand letzte Woche im Labor, während ich meiner Chromatographiesäule beim Tropfen zugesehen habe (die chinesische Wasserfolter ist nichts dagegen, glaubt mir). Daher ist sie... besagter Säule gewidmet. Nein, ich bin nicht gestört... *_gg_*

  


  


**Like the sea**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

  


Ich hasse es, dieses Gefühl. Diesen Punkt erreicht zu haben, an dem es weder vor noch zurück zu gehen scheint. Der Punkt, an dem ich zu betrunken bin, um noch die Kontrolle über den Schmerz zu behalten – und noch nicht betrunken genug, um ihn zu vergessen. Ich sollte einfach weiter trinken. Yeah, trinken, bis ich nicht mal mehr Norden von Süden unterscheiden kann. So lange, bis mich der Blick des Jungen nicht mehr stört. Verflucht, Welpe, sieh mich nicht so an ! Ich hasse diesen Blick. Ich habe ihn schon bei seinem Vater gehasst. Aye, er sieht Bootstrap so verteufelt ähnlich... 

„Jack ?" 

Nein. Lass' mich in Ruhe. Warum gehst du nicht ins Bettchen und träumst von deiner Elizabeth ? Wäre das beste für uns beide. 

„Was ist ?" 

„Ich glaube, du hast jetzt genug getrunken." 

So, glaubst du. Und was verstehst du schon davon ? Du hättest in deiner Schmiede bleiben sollen, Kleiner. Dich vor der Welt verstecken – damit du nicht so wirst wie Ol' Bill... oder wie ich. Moment mal – hat er gerade versucht, mir etwas vorzuschreiben ?! 

„Ich glaube nicht. Geh' schlafen." 

Natürlich bleibt er stur. Typisch Turner, irgendwie. 

„Was ist, wenn ein Sturm aufkommt ?" 

„Es wird keinen Sturm geben." 

Der Sturm ist längst da. Er hat es nur nicht gemerkt. Die Flasche ist doch wohl nicht schon wieder leer ? 

„Jack ?" 

„Du bist ja immer noch da."

„Was ist, wenn uns jemand angreift ?" 

„Niemand greift freiwillig ein Schiff der Navy an, Kleiner." 

Den Mangel an Verstand hat er offenbar von seiner Mutter geerbt. Bill hat nie so dumme Fragen gestellt. Hier muss doch noch irgendwo eine Flasche... Ah ja. Schon besser. 

Wie er da so sitzt, an den Mast gelehnt und die Beine angezogen, sieht er sehr jung aus. Verletzlich, irgendwie. Nicht zu vergleichen mit seinem Vater. Unwillkürlich sehe ich Bills Gesicht vor mir, die harten Gesichtszüge, die gebrochene und nicht ganz gerade wieder zusammengewachsene Nase, die ausgeprägten Kieferknochen. So ähnlich sind sie sich eigentlich gar nicht... Jack, du machst dir was vor. Natürlich sind sie sich ähnlich. Sieh' dir allein seine Augen... Schlechte Idee. Sieh ihm nicht in die Augen.

Es ist zu spät. Viel zu spät. Es war schon zu spät, als er mir im Kerker von Port Royal seinen Namen sagte. Oder schon, als wir in der Schmiede gegeneinander kämpften ? 

Mir wird schwindelig. Zu viel Schmerz in diesen Erinnerungen. Zu viel Bill.

„Jack..." 

„Ich kenne meinen Namen, Welpe." 

Ich habe nicht so grantig klingen wollen, aber je eher er begreift, dass diese Welt ein Riff voller Haie ist, desto besser. Nicht, dass er noch auf den Gedanken kommt, mir zu vertrauen... Der war gut. Ich vertraue mir ja selber nicht. Warum sollte er es dann tun ? Weil Bill mir vertraut hat ? Gute Idee. Wir haben ja gesehen, wohin ihn das gebracht hat. 

„Du hast meinen Vater gekannt, nicht wahr ?"

„Aye."

Hätte _ein_ William Turner nicht gereicht ? Muss ich auch noch mit einem zweiten gestraft werden ? Was habe ich getan ?! Alright, schon verstanden: der tiefste Kreis der Hölle ist reserviert für Verräter und Meuterer. Verräter, Jack. Klingelt es ? Aber fair ist es nicht: schließlich hat Bill mich genau so verraten wie ich ihn. Ich kann mich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern, dass er versucht hätte, die Meuterei zu verhindern. 

„Verletzter Stolz, William ?" 

„Was ?"

Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich wieder mal laut gedacht habe. Selbstgespräche sollen angeblich ein Zeichen dafür sein, dass man den Verstand verliert... Gut, davon habe ich eh nicht mehr viel. Habe mir schließlich die größte Mühe gegeben, alles im Rum zu ertränken.

„Ich hab' nicht mit dir geredet."

Schweigen. Hat er es endlich begriffen ? 

„Du und mein Vater... ihr habt euch sehr nahe gestanden, oder ?"

Doch nicht. Bei allen seinen Fehlern und mal davon abgesehen, dass er ein halsabschneiderischer, verräterischer Hurensohn ist: Barbossa wusste immer, wann er den Mund halten musste. Im Gegensatz zu Bill; der wollte immer alles ausdiskutieren. Vermutlich bis zuletzt. Keine gute Idee, mit einem Mann wie Barbossa zu diskutieren, wenn man in der schwächeren Position ist. Andererseits... Bin ich nicht auf dem Weg, genau das zu tun ?

„Kann man so sagen, ja."

„Was für ein Mensch war er ?"

Er war ein Pirat. Ein Mistkerl. Er hat genau so mit mir gespielt wie ich mit ihm. Nur allzu gern hat er sich von mir überreden lassen, seine schwangere Frau alleinzulassen, um mit mir raubend und plündernd die Karibik unsicher zu machen. 

Das kann ich dem Kleinen ja wohl kaum erzählen. Erschreckend, wie schnell so eine Rumflasche leer wird... 

„Jack ?"

Ich bin kurz davor, mit allem herauszuplatzen. Dass ich seinen Vater geliebt und gleichzeitig dafür gehasst habe. Dass es meine Schuld ist, dass Will ohne Vater aufgewachsen ist. Ob er das hören will ? Soll ich ihm sagen: 'Dein Vater war ein verantwortungsloser, sentimentaler Idiot ?' Nein. Wie also soll ich ihm das Phänomen „Bootstrap Bill" in wenigen, möglichst schmerzlosen Worten erklären ? Wie soll ich das Leuchten in diesen dunklen Augen erklären, das mir die Knie weich werden und meine Gedanken in ausgesprochen schmutzige Richtungen abschweifen ließ ? Wie beschreibt man einem unschuldigen, ahnungslosen Jungen einen saufenden, herumhurenden Piraten... der seiner zurückgelassenen Frau und seinem Sohn, den er nie gesehen hatte, regelmäßig Briefe, Geschenke und Geld schickte ? 

Bill, mein Freund... Was soll ich deinem Sohn also sagen ? 

„Er war ein Pirat – und ein guter Mann."

„Wie meinst du das ?"

„Wie ich es gesagt habe. Geh' schlafen, Welpe. Es ist spät."

Tatsächlich steht er auf. Endlich. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ihn in den Schlaf prügeln zu müssen.

„Gute Nacht, Jack."

„Nacht."

Das Meer ist ruhig heute nacht. Ruhig und dunkel, wie Bills Augen. Seltsam, dass ich nie bemerkt habe, wie ähnlich er und das Meer sich sind. Unberechenbar, stürmisch, gefährlich, unergründlich und voller Geheimnisse...

Ich werde sie beide immer lieben.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gut ? Schlecht ? Seltsam ? Würde mich sehr über Feedback freuen !


End file.
